The Zuka Club Blues
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Kagome, stupidly taking a bet from cute boys with grey eyes and rare smiles, transfers to Lobelia for a week. To prove that the Zuka Club aren't terrible! But... it may be more difficult than thought... a short 2-3 shot for storygirl1015! Here's to that future car! Mori x Kagome x Kyoya
1. Chapter 1

"Benio-sama, is it right that we're doing this?" Chizuru asked.

"Benio-sama said this would get Haruhi to our side," Hinako chided, looking mildly displeased. "Do you not believe in her?"

"I do," Chizuru replied quickly, looking completely okay with the plan now, "I do! I believe in you, Benio-sama!"

The short haired girl struck a pose, pleased with the attention she was receiving. "Yes! I will lead you beauties to our new flower!"

All three of them looked at each other and nodded, confident, before cracking open the door.

"So, how have you been, Kyoya?" A female voice asked, and they creaked the door open to see a raven haired girl smiling beautifully at one of those _blasted_

boys. Benio paused, her lips slightly twisted upwards and a gleaming look in her eyes.

She was beautiful.

"New plan," she said, smiling. "That girl will be our new flower."

"Benio-sama?" Hinako and Chizuru asked unanimously.

"What about Haruhi?" Chizuru added.

"Forget about Haruhi," Benio said sharply. She beckoned to the others, and pointed at the mysterious girl. "We focus on _her_."

Chizuru followed Benni's finger, her vision settling on the girl her leader was pointing at, and her mouth fell open slightly. "Oh, her?" she asked, "She's cute."

Hinako's eyes narrowed at Chizuru, eyes carefully following the behavior of her fellow club member. "Let's go back to the club room!" She chirped, jumping on each foot.

Kagome paused, listening with her head cocked to one side. "They're gone," she said, smiling lightly. Suddenly, all of the hosts but Kyoya (who was sitting across from her), crept out of their hiding places, sighing in relief. "Why don't you like them?"

"They tried to make me a lesbian," Haruhi said, stretching the kinks out of her back. "Also they hate Tamaki-sempai."

"They're scary!" Hunny exclaimed, clutching Mori, who smiled lightly.

"Oh," Kagome said, blinking. "Okay. They didn't seem too bad, though..."

"Don't let them hear you, Kagome!" Tamaki whimpered, wrapping his arms around the girl's head securely. "They'll take you away!"

"Lead you astray!" chimed in the twins, looming over Tamaki's shoulders and frightening him. "To Lobelia," Hikaru said ominously, touching the blonde's arm and startling him into a shriek.

"Tamaki, if you could let Kagome's head go, that would be kind."

Kagome sighed in relief as his arms unwrapped from her cranium. "I still don't think they're that bad."

Mori lifted a brow, and Kagome flushed at the skeptical look. "Really."

"Yes," Kagome stuck up her chin defiantly.

"_Really_." The entire club chorused with disbelief.

"Yes, really!" Kagome pouted.

"Then, let's make a bet..." Kyoya's glasses shone, reflecting the rapidly paling face of Kagome.

Kagome fidgeted with the red skirt hesitantly. Exactly _how_ she had gotten into this bet, she wasn't really sure. Something to do with grey eyes and cute smiles, or something...

"This uniform is really uncomfortable," she muttered, entering the school she was to go to for the next _week_. Any minute now, her guides were supposed to be greeting he-

"You must be Kagome-chan!"

Oh.

Slowly, Kagome turned around, disbelieving her luck. Three figures, with large smiles on their faces, beamed at her.

Oh, _no_.

Surely not even her luck was this bad?

"We're the Zuka club, and we'll be your guides!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll be my guides?" Kagome squeaked as the two taller members grabbed her arms and dragged her around for the tour.

"This is the dining hall!" Benio waved with a flourish, "only the best for our flowers!"

Kagome paused. "You call the girls 'flowers'?" She asked, smiling. "That's... really cute." The three girls stopped, mouths hanging open slightly.

"I'm sorry," Hinako said, eyes wide, "can you repeat that?"

"I.. I said, that's really cute. I think it's a sweet endearment," Kagome repeated, slightly pink. Benio and Hinako giggled at each other, but Chizuru laid her hand across her cheek and smiled gently at the raven haired girl. She hummed to herself, quietly.

"Well, let's move on, shall we?" Kagome gestured to the rest of this school. "This academy looks fantastic."

"Oh, it is!" Hinako chirped excitedly, hopping up and down. "There are so many things here that are better than Ouran!"Kagome frowned at that comment, but refrained from saying anything. Benio noticed and turned the conversation to the designs of the trophies they've won.

"This was our track team's from last month. We got... second." She clenched her teeth.

"Oh. I'm... sorry. I'm on Ouran's track team, so, uh..." Kagome laughed, nervously shifting when all three girls turned to her. "Sorry," she finished, mumbling.

"It's... fine. I suppose we'll just have to improve our girl's stamina so we can beat you this season!" Benio clenched her hand in triumph, and she and Kagome shared a competitive gleam in their eyes.

"You're on," Kagome smirked, and oh, she looked predatory.

"Fine," Benio said.

"Fine." Kagome sniffed, then laughed as Benio bumped her shoulder playfully, before continuing the tour of their trophy case.

"Here are the swimmers!"

"This is the ending of the tour," Benio began, smirking when Kagome looked slightly crestfallen. "But we have the next class together, Kagome-chan."

"Oh?" Kagome perked up, "What class is that?"

Benio smirked. "Gym." The two girls' eyes slanted at each other, and identical grins crossed their faces.

"Then we're scheduled to have history and math with each other, Kagome-chan!" Hinako gathered her hands up in her own, grinning excitedly.

"Then reading and cooking with me," Chizuru said softly, smiling at the transfer student.

"And back to me with Chemistry!" Benio huffed, feeling excited.

"How do you think she's doing?" Honey murmured, sitting with his two legs behind the back of the seat and his chin drooping over the back of the chair.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kyoya said evenly.

"I hope so," Haruhi sighed. "The Zuka bunch are nice girls, just... extreme pushovers."

Kyoya and Mori met each other's eyes, and a smirk twitched their lips. _We such terrible people_, they thought smugly, remembering the bet they'd made with Kagome the day before transferring.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! sorry it's been so long, I really have no excuses except for the act my depression and anxiety aren't working out too well for me.

Thank you all so much for the patience you've shown. Will try to update ASAP

Much love, Kit

"I think it's time to check up on the host club princess!" Tamaki said, shivering just slightly.

Kyoya raised his brow. "Really."

The twins stretched themselves over the boy-king. "Queen Host, remember?"

"Yeah! She overthrew you, remember?" Honey jeered lightly, making Tamaki whine like a kicked puppy.

"You guys are the worst," Haruhi said, shaking her head. She put on her jacket, smoothed out the wrinkles in the sleeve, and said, "Come on, Tamaki-sempai. We'll just go visit her by ourselves, then."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki had her in his arms by the time she finished her sentence, blubbering like an idiot.

"There, there," Haruhi said flatly, patting his head.

"We'll go too, then!" The twins said, and everyone reluctantly agrees.

"MY SONS!"

"You're still not driving," Haruhi said, pointing at them with the keys in her hand. Everyone's by the door when the twins start crying out about how unfair, how unjust this entire situation is. Kyoya turned to them, aura dark. "You nearly wrecked Kagome's bike."

"She forgave us!" Hikaru cried out angrily, but Kaoru shut him up with an elbow in the gut.

Haruhi stood by the door, making sure everyone got out, and when the twins walked by, she 'subtly' jingled the keys in her hand, smiled sweetly when they glared at her, and shut and locked the door behind her. Kyoya had been equally dividing the responsibilities of club management with her, when Kagome confessed she was worried about him. Haruhi had, like a best friend should, teased her a bit about it, but also talked Kyoya into destressing himself (he laughed, and she remembered he was a member of a host club).

She got into the school provided vehicle (really? really?) and started up the engine.

Tamaki stuck his head out of the window and was promptly swatted by one of his father's rose bushes. Shrieking, he stuck his head inside, and was wordlessly given a tissue from someone. "Do be careful," Kyoya said calmly, dabbing lightly at his face.

"You know Kagome worries when you're clumsy," Mori reminds gently, knowing full well Tamaki hated upsetting Kagome.

Tamaki frowned sullenly, before nodding. "I'll be more careful," He promised.

"Isn't that what you said," Kaoru began,

"Last week?" Hikaru finished. Tamaki cringed.

"And the week before that, when she caught you from falling down the stairs?" Haruhi added, deciding that it was okay to guilt trip him for now, if it would help the blonde _be_ _more_ _careful_.

"I think she even cried a little," Honey said innocently.

Tamaki slumped in his chair, pouting, but before he could say anything, Haruhi cut him off with, "We're here. Best behavior, or I'm not stopping Benio, you hear me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're here for a bet, right?" Hinako asked Kagome when Benio was distracted. "What was the bet?"

"I stay here for two weeks and Mori and Kyoya cause Haruhi's debt to 'mysteriously disappear'!" Kagome beamed.

"There must have been something else," Hinako edged. _What a do-gooder._

"Oh, I..." Kagome's face burned bright red, catching Benio's interest.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Benio asked, sweeping her up in her arms. "You look red, darling."

"Oh, I'm fine!" Kagome squeaked. Chizuru giggled, causing Kagome to glare at her. "Benio is very tall, thank you very much!" She said, sticking her nose up in the air, but she started laughing too. "So, gym?"

"Of course. Let's drop the others off at their classes."

Chizuru frowned lightly. "I would have liked to accompany you..." She said softly.

"That's right!" Hinako chirped, winking at Benio.

"No," Benio stated firmly. "No more tardies for the both of you."

The duo sighed, expecting as much. "Of course, Benio-sama."

Benio softened a bit. "You know it will affect your grades, and I don't want to be in a position where I might have to get new student representatives." The other two girls paled, and dashed off to class, waving farewell at Kagome and Benio in a frantic fashion.  
>Kagome watched them or a minute before saying, "You really do care, don't you?" Her face split into a smile, and she followed Benio down the hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome honestly didn't know what to do in the locker room. She turned to Benio, who had already stripped. "Uh, I didn't bring any gym clothes," Kagome explained sheepishly.<p>

Benio raised a brow, before standing up to her full height. She turned to the rest of the girls, who instantly quieted and asked, "Does anyone have any extra clothes for Kagome?"

A few hands rose up, and some girls even playfully threw their clothes at Kagome, who laughed and thanked them earnestly. She folded the rest of the clothes she'd been thrown in a pile on one of the benches, and took off her shirt. It was still over her head when she remembered that this wasn't her team or friends, and they weren't used to seeing her worn and torn body. When she felt a hand on the bite mark, she let instinct take over, grabbed their arm, and slammed them into a locker. Kagome let go in horror when Benio let out a pained hiss.

"Oh my God!" Kagome said, dropping her hands and backing away from everyone. "I'm so sorry, Benio, are you alright? I'm sorry, I-"

Benio stepped closer to Kagome, slowly. "Who hurt you?" She asked.

Coach blew the whistle angrily, peering inside of the door, "Why the hell aren't you outside?"

Kagome glanced at Benio, then at everyone else, and quickly stripped and dressed, ignoring everyone and headed out the door, shoes in hand.

Benio just stood there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Warm up laps ladies!" The coach yelled angrily, making angry hand gestures. "Come on, move it, move it!"  
>Kagome finished tying her shoes, stretched for a bit, then started jogging. She didn't stop for water runs, didn't stop for a break, just kept running. By the time Benio and the others caught up with her, she was already done with one lap, and looked nowhere close to stopping. Blue eyes met with brown, and Kagome stumbled, tripping onto her knees. Out of nowhere, a tall, tanned teenager jumped the fence, quickly followed by six other kids.<br>The coach moved to stop them, but Benio grabbed her by the arm, shook her head, and went over to where Kagome sat, bewildered.  
>"Mori?" Kagome asked, before looking at everyone. "Kyoya? Haruhi, what are you guys doing here? Are you skipping school?"<br>"Field trip," grinned Tamaki, and everyone rolled their eyes.  
>"What's wrong?" Mori asked, helping her up.<br>"She fell while running," Benio answered, startling them all. "Are you okay, darling?"  
>"Yes," Kagome said softly. "I'm fine."<br>"What the hell are all of you doing on my campus?" The coach asked, storming onto the track. Before any of the other could act, Benio slid in front of them.  
>"Coach! I'm so sorry, I thought Hinako told you."<br>"Told me what, Amakusa?" The Coach grunted.  
>"These are Kagome's club members, of course," Benio sighed, "I really thought one of the Lilies would have said anything. I'm so sorry about the inconvenience I caused. These guys," she motioned to the others, all crowded around Kagome, "have come to make sure that Kagome is doing well to represent Ouran academy."<br>"That's right," Haruhi said, nodding her head, "You can ask the superintendent; we're here on a field trip."  
>"Purely educational purposed," Kyoya confirmed. "Would you like to see the paper?"<br>The middle aged woman looked person to person, before sighing and saying, "She's doing swell, but since she fell, you can go and take her up to the bleachers. Rest, Taisho. Get an idea of how the track here works. Amakusa, you can go with them if you want."  
>Benio looked at Kagome, then the others. "No," she said slowly, smiling at them. "I still need to train the girls with new drills. Our old ones are clearly ineffective compared to Ouran's greatest." As she went to trail after her coach, Kagome grabbed her arm desperately.<p>

"Benio!"  
>Benio turned around, puzzled, before Kagome pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for the locker room and I'm sorry for worrying you. Thank you so much for being nice to me!" The taller girl stiffened, before relaxing. She placed her hand on top of Kagome's head and smiled. "I'm school president. I have to take care of all of my lilies. Please, think nothing of it."<p> 


End file.
